The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. For example, computers have opened up an entire industry of internet shopping. In many ways, online shopping has changed the way consumers purchase products. For example, a consumer may want to know what they will look like in and/or with a product on the screen of their computer in a virtual sense. A virtual three-dimensional (3-D) scene may be rendered to improve the online shopping experience. Rendering a 3-D scene may involve processing relatively large amounts of data and computationally complex algorithms. Thus, current systems may introduce considerable delays processing a virtual 3-D scene.